running for love
by ciaramontana1
Summary: Regina and Daniel are together and they will do what ever it takes to stay together. Stablequeen
1. Chapter 1

Running For Love

Chapter 1

Regina was sitting in the bedroom of her house thinking away of the year that had passed. It had been a year full of exciting things. It all started with running away from a like she didn't like.

1 year ago

Running as fast as she could Regina went to the stables to find the one she loved. As she arrived at the stables Daniel was waiting for her. Waiting so they could run off together. Regina ran up to Daniel and gave him a big kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" Daniel says as they finnish kissing.

"Yes! I just wonder how mother is going to react when she finds out we left."

"I'm sure she will be mad st first but it will get better."

"I hope so. You've seen what she is capable of."

"As long as I'm alive Regina, she will never hurt you again."

"Okay." Daniel gives Regina a hug.

" We beter get going we have a long ride ahead of us."

"Okay." They both get on the horse and ride off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning

The sun is starting to rise outside. Regina and Daniel are starting to come to a stop after riding all night. Regina had fell asleep against Daniel's back on the long journey.

Daniel stops the horse and wakes Regina up.

"Regina, wake up."

Regina wakes up. "What is it Daniel?"

"lets stop here for the day is that alright with you."

"How far have we rode."

"We are almost to the next village."

"We have come far for only one night of riding."

"yes we have."

"How much longer do you think we will have to ride before we reach the village?"

" I think one more night of riding and we will be there."

"okay."

"i,ve been thinking. After we arive at the village we will go ahead and get married."

" As long as I'm with you I don't care ."Regina and Daniel kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I will never let you go no matter what."

"We will be together for ever." Regina's stomach growls.

"Someone's hungry."

Regina laughs "yes I am. can we go find something to eat?"

"Of course we can. I will do anything for you."

Daniel and Regina go off looking for food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the eat Daniel and Regina take a nap. After they wake up they start getting ready to ride again.

"You ready to ride again."

"Of course"

"Ok, we should be at the village by sunrise."

"Ok" Regina says then gives Daniel a quick kiss.

Daniel helps Regina on the horse then they ride into the darkness of the night. They ride until they hear a noise. Daniel stops the horse but neither one of then get off. Then out of nowhere there is a purple smoke cloud and Regina's mother appears.

"Where do you think you are going!" say Cora

"Mother! What are you doing here."

"I had high hopes for you Regina and you just left without even leaving a note."

"This is my happy ending Mother. I don't care if i'm queen or not. As long as i'm here with Daniel."

"Love is weakness Regina. You will see."

" No mother Love is strength."

"Regina get off that horse and come with me. You are to marry the King not this stable boy."

"No Mother, this is my life, I get to chose my happy ending."

"Talking back are we Regina. You know what happens when u talk back to me like that."

Cora lifts her hands getting ready to fire magic at Regina, but out of nowhere Regina blocks the magic. Regina and Daniel speed off before Cora can recover.

I know it has been awhile since I have updated and I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated. But I promise to try to start updating more I just have to start writing again and everyone can help by giving me ideas for the next chapters. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They rode going full speed for what seemed like forever. Slowing down Daniel started to talk.

"I think we are safe."

"For now. She will find us though."

"And if she does I am here to protect you."

"I just wish we could live in a place where we don't have to worry about her. Where we know we are safe."

"I think I know someone who can help us with that."

"Really!? Who?"

"He goes by the name Jefferson. He doesn't live to far from here."

"Great! We will finally be able to live peacefully."

The next morning they rode to Jefferson's house. Daniel go off the horse then helped Regina off. They walked to the door and Daniel knocked. Jefferson came to the door surprised to see Daniel and a girl he didn't know.

"Hello Daniel. I wasn't expecting you. And who is this lovely lady you have with you."

"Hello Jefferson this is my fiancé Regina. We need your help. We need to go to another land. It seems we are not safe here. We where wondering if you would help us."

"Not safe. Why are you not safe?"

"Um, My mother is after us. She is very powerful and she wants me to marry a king and not Daniel."

"I see well you two have come to th right place. I will help you get away. Follow me."

they followed Jefferson through the house to a box. Jefferson pulled a hat out of the box.

"This hat opens portals. I can send you to any land. What would you like?"

"A land without magic. That way mother can never hurt us." Regina looks to Daniel and he nods yes.

"Alright a land without magic it is." Jefferson puts the hat on the floor. "Now when the portal opens you two need to jump in and make sure you are holding hands cause you don't want to get lost from each other."

Then Jefferson opens the portal and Daniel and Regina jump in together.


End file.
